Muerte al Rey
by Cris Snape
Summary: Fernando VII es un tirano. Merece morir. A Ágata Ferrer no se le caen los anillos para hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Para el reto "Política Mágica" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**MUERTE AL REY**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto especial_ _ **"Política Mágica"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 _ **Madrid. Verano de 1818**_

José Antonio se limpió el sudor con un pañuelo blanco inmaculado. Aquel verano estaba siendo tan caluroso que alguien debería encargarse de revisar los hechizos térmicos del Cuartel General de Aurores. El Ministerio de Magia era un edificio de nueva creación y aún no estaban correctamente ajustados.

Intentó alegrarse porque la Guerra de Independencia había traído al menos una cosa buena. Durante la invasión francesa, José Bonaparte derribó numerosos edificios para abrir plazas en la capital y los brujos se habían aprovechado de tal tesitura para fundar su barrio mágico.

José Antonio lo encontraba bonito. Calles amplias flaqueadas por numerosos árboles, edificios altos de líneas rectas y colores elegantes y con un sistema de alumbrado mágico excepcional que embellecía aún más el lugar cuando caía la noche.

El Ministerio de Magia era un edificio bien diseñado, luminoso y limpio. Las estancias de menor uso aún olían a nuevas. Se había inaugurado un año antes y ya estaba a su máximo rendimiento. En su opinión, la administración era más eficiente ahora que antes. Y le gustaba su despacho. Incluso había tenido ocasión de escoger las cortinas y la tapicería de los butacones.

Era agradable trabajar allí. Corrían tiempos difíciles en España y eso afectaba también a los brujos. De hecho, la guerra había dejado huérfanos a un buen puñado de magos de primera generación y pese al tiempo transcurrido no era fácil lidiar con ellos. Algunos no tenían a nadie que pudiera acogerles. A otros los habían descubierto al cargo de tales tiranos que cuenta les hubiera tenido hallarse solos en el mundo.

Durante un tiempo, tanto aurores como miembros del Cuerpo de Seguridad Mágica se habían ocupado de ellos, pero la situación se había vuelto insostenible hasta el punto de que el actual Ministro de Magia había tomado la decisión de crear un departamento especial encargado de velar por el bienestar de todas aquellas criaturas. A José Antonio le constaba que no estaba siendo fácil y de vez en cuando los aurores debían lidiar con cierta clase de desalmados sin escrúpulos.

Esa mañana estaba sumergido en la elaboración de un informe sobre la criminalidad en los diferentes barrios mágicos de la ciudad. En tiempos difíciles aumentaban los robos y las peleas callejeras. Por fortuna el Ministro había escuchado sus sugerencias de aumentar el número de efectivos del cuerpo para controlar la situación.

Le gustaba su caligrafía. De hecho, José Antonio López se deleitaba escribiendo. Lo hacía despacio, sin prisas, trazando cada una de las letras como si fuera única en el mundo. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, el pergamino se emborronó de tinta y maldijo en voz baja. Suerte que un movimiento de varita pudiera arreglar semejante desaguisado.

—¿Quién llama?

La puerta se abrió y Baltasar Roldán, su segundo al mando, asomó la cabeza. Como los López, los Roldán llevaban varias generaciones presentes en el cuerpo de aurores. Baltasar era un hombre de gran valía e inteligencia y José Antonio lo apreciaba sinceramente desde que habían unido fuerzas para luchar contra los franceses.

—Sé que estás ocupado, pero ha ocurrido algo muy grave.

José Antonio suspiró y dejó la pluma en su tintero. Sabía que Baltasar no exageraba. Solía ocuparse personalmente de los casos más peliagudos y sólo le avisaba si lo que acontecía era realmente malo. Así pues, echó mano de su túnica reglamentaria y caminó hasta él.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Acabamos de recibir un aviso desde el Palacio Real. El Rey Fernando VII ha sido víctima de un atentado.

Por un momento José Antonio pensó que al final algún ingenuo se había hartado de aquel maldito miserable y había logrado poner fin a su patética existencia. Sin embargo, no tardó en comprender que la situación era bastante comprometida para el mundo mágico. Aún antes de que Baltasar se explicara, supo quién fue la persona que dio el aviso y por qué.

—¿Ha muerto? —Inquirió con sequedad.

—Nuestros infiltrados han podido detener a los agresores a tiempo.

—Lástima.

No pudo contenerse. Eran muchos los españoles que habían dado su vida por aquel patán que ahora les pagaba con traición y tiranía. A veces José Antonio se arrepentía de haberse opuesto a los franceses. Posiblemente no lo hubieran hecho peor que un rey al que supuestamente debían rendir pleitesía y que lo único que le provocaba era dolor de estómago.

—No dejes que nadie te oiga decir eso —Baltasar hablaba en broma, aunque a su advertencia no le faltaba razón.

—Explícame qué ha pasado, por favor.

Cuando Fernando VII volvió al país, las más altas esferas del mundo mágico decidieron introducir un par de infiltrados en torno a su figura. Eran miembros de la antigua resistencia, brujos que habían peleado voluntariamente en la guerra y que querían asegurarse de que aquel Rey era digno de su lealtad.

Para respetar la antigua decisión de no intervenir en los asuntos de los ingenuos, los espías no tenían cargos de importancia. Mariana Córdoba, una sexagenaria con muy mal genio, hacía las veces de lavandera. El jovencísimo Camilo Huertas, era un mozo de cuadra.

Ambos eran brujos de primera generación y ambos habían perdido a la mayor parte de su familia durante el conflicto bélico. Los dos habían peleado con uñas y dientes y los dos tenían fe en el nuevo rey. O al menos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas tenerla.

José Antonio los sabía hábiles y discretos. Nunca daban detalles sobre su trabajo, pero el auror suponía que a esas alturas de la historia Fernando VII ya había sido objeto de más de un hechizo de seguimiento. Y posiblemente sus estancias privadas contaban con un par de protección, de forma que se produjera una alarma si llegaban intrusos.

—La señora Córdoba envió un patronus hace cinco minutos. Por lo poco que sé en este momento, tres brujos se las apañaron para colarse en Palacio Real, hasta la mismísima cama del Rey. Intentaron maldecirle, pero la señora Córdoba y el señor Huertas detectaron la intrusión a tiempo y pudieron detenerles. Hubo un duelo y consiguieron capturar a una de las atacantes, pero los otros dos escaparon.

—Así que una mujer.

Baltasar le colocó una mano en el antebrazo, sabedor de ciertas cosas relacionadas con el pasado más remoto.

—José Antonio, dijo llamarse Ágata.

Notó cómo se le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo. Apenas dio crédito a las palabras de su amigo. No podía ser.

—¿Es ella?

—Desconozco su apellido pero, ¿quién si no? —Baltasar se encogió de hombros. Aún no le había soltado—. La conoces también como yo y sabes que es capaz.

José Antonio contó hasta cinco. No importaba cuántos años pasasen ni lo feliz que fuese su vida porque aquella mujer nunca dejaría de perturbarle. Y a juzgar por su expresión, a Baltasar tampoco.

—¡Por los calzones de Bargota! ¿Se ha vuelto completamente loca?

—Posiblemente nunca haya estado muy cuerda —Baltasar le dio un golpecito en la espalda—. Vamos, amigo. Iban a traerla al Ministerio de forma inmediata. Es posible que ya estén en el calabozo.

José Antonio asintió. Acababa de tomar una decisión. Por más duro que le resultara, iba a llevar personalmente el interrogatorio. Podía hacerse una idea de sus motivaciones, pero quería que Ágata le explicara por qué había hecho aquella estupidez.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, Ágata.

Antes de adentrarse en la estancia, tuvo la esperanza de que no fuera ella. Desde luego que aquel no era un nombre propio muy común, pero en España había muchas brujas y alguna debía llamarse igual. Pero no. Se trataba de su Ágata. La mujer pelirroja a la que conocía desde su infancia, la que podía volverlo loco con solo chasquear los dedos. La única a la que no le hubiera gustado ver allí.

—Comandante —Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo—. Así que me interrogará personalmente.

—La situación así lo amerita.

—No me diga.

—Has intentado matar al Rey.

Ágata alzó una ceja, pero por lo demás se mantuvo imperturbable, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. José Antonio se sentó frente a ella y preparó la vuelapluma que se encargaría de transcribir el interrogatorio.

—Supe que don Genaro falleció durante el pasado invierno —Dijo Ágata antes de que él pudiera tomar las riendas de la conversación—. Lo lamenté mucho. Fue un gran maestro de magia.

Don Genaro López, el tío de José Antonio, había sido el encargado de formarles como brujos. Durante décadas, su casa madrileña había sido el hogar de numerosos niños ávidos de un conocimiento que él había querido compartir con ellos. Durante los meses más fríos del año, se resfrió y murió debido a una insuficiencia respiratoria.

—Gracias por tus condolencias.

—¿Qué pasará con la escuela?

José Antonio consideraba inapropiado hablar sobre ese asunto dadas las circunstancias, pero entendía que Ágata quisiera saber más y de paso retrasar el momento de las preguntas. A esas alturas debía ser plenamente de que lo que había hecho era más que un intento de asesinato. Había puesto en peligro el secreto de la magia y sería juzgada por ello. Posiblemente pasara una buena temporada en Eritria.

—El Ministerio está trabajando para generalizar la enseñanza en las _scholas_ oficiales. Su objetivo es conseguir que desaparezca la costumbre de buscar un Maestro, así que lo más posible es que cierre.

—Eso sería una auténtica lástima.

—En la mayoría de los casos, la enseñanza de las _scholas_ es más completa.

José Antonio se interrumpió. ¿Estaba a punto de comenzar un debate sobre educación mágica con Ágata? Agitó levemente la cabeza y carraspeó, dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—No es de eso sobre lo que tenemos que hablar.

—Obviamente no —Ágata sonrió. Llevaba una túnica tradicional de color negro. Estaba de luto desde que falleció su hijo.

—Has sido detenida cuando intentabas atentar contra el Rey. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—Que siento no haber sido un poco más rápida. Si no me hubiera deleitado imaginando el sufrimiento de ese bastardo, ahora mismo sería víctima de una maldición bastante desagradable. Y mortal.

José Antonio suspiró. Escuchó la vuelapluma deslizándose sobre el pergamino y no supo si agradecer su honestidad o estrangularla por lo que había hecho. Le hubiera encantado reprocharle su actitud, pero no como auror. Sin embargo, su única autoridad sobre ella residía precisamente en su posición como comandante.

—¿No niegas el intento de atentado?

—Por supuesto que no. Sabes que siempre he asumido las consecuencias de mis actos.

José Antonio asintió. Ágata era una mujer valiente que siempre reconocía sus acciones, fueran aciertos o errores. Precisamente ese valor le había ocasionado muchos problemas a lo largo de su vida. José Antonio la había ayudado algunas veces, pero otras simplemente se había hecho a un lado. Intentar razonar con Ágata Ferrer era un imposible.

—¿Quiénes eran tus acompañantes?

—Eso sí que no te lo voy a decir —La mujer sonrió fingiendo amabilidad—. Puedes pedir a un juez que me administre veritaserum, pero para entonces será demasiado tarde. Después de lo ocurrido que no te quepa duda de que mis colaboradores abandonarán el país.

—Encubrirles no te ayudará en absoluto.

—No necesito ayuda. Y no soy una traidora, José Antonio.

No. No era ninguna traidora, pero sí una cabezota de tomo y lomo. Le hubiera encantado poder interrogarla sin necesidad de que los jueces aprobaran ciertos procedimientos, pero la Ley de Justicia Mágica se había reformado hacía poco en un esfuerzo por eliminar los abusos de poder de las autoridades competentes.

Pensó en hacer uso de la legeremancia pese a no ser un experto en la materia. Sin embargo, Ágata le recordó algo que ambos sabían desde la juventud.

—Que no se te pase por la cabeza leerme la mente. La oclumancia se me sigue dando bien.

Por un segundo temió ruborizarse, pero por suerte no pasó. Dirigió su mirada hacia la pared de la derecha. Estaba encantada para que otros compañeros pudieran seguir el interrogatorio pasando inadvertidos.

—Sabes que pueden condenarte a muchos años de prisión, Ágata. Si me dices quiénes fueron tus cómplices, hablaré con el juez para decirle que te has mostrado colaboradora.

—Estoy dispuesta a cooperar. Te diré cómo lo planeé todo y cómo entré en el Palacio. Te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales, pero no te daré ningún nombre. No delataré a mis compañeros.

No merecía la pena intentar razonar con ella. José Antonio sabía muy bien qué significaba aquella determinación presente en su mirada. Al menos el resto se lo iba a poner fácil.

—Cuéntamelo.

Ágata comenzó a hablar. Su tono de voz era tranquilo y su narración parecía planificada de antemano. Le explicó que durante semanas había vigilado el exterior del palacio, centrándose especialmente en los momentos que el Rey lo abandonaba. Confesó que un mes antes habían estado a punto de maldecirle durante un paseo por los jardines, pero que finalmente se tuvo que abortar la operación. Y le explicó que había conseguido colarse en el palacio con ayuda de un ingenuo al que había seducido usando un filtro de amor.

Una vez dentro todo fue sencillo. Con un hechizo de camuflaje se había deslizado hasta las estancias reales, aturdiendo a un par de ingenuos durante el camino y sin hacer prácticamente ningún ruido. Su único error fue no prever que el Ministerio hubiera enviado a alguien a vigilar, conscientes como eran de la difícil situación que atravesaba el país.

—Ese chico entró en el dormitorio justo cuando me disponía a lanzar la maldición. No quería derramar sangre mágica, así que ayudé a mis compañeros a escapar y me rendí.

José Antonio entornó los ojos y dio un respingo cuando comprendió una cosa.

—Te dejaste atrapar.

Ágata sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose vencedera absoluta.

—Quiero que todos los brujos sepan lo que he hecho —Explicó, sacando pecho como si se sintiera orgullosa—. Ya que no he sido capaz de ajustar cuentas con ese miserable, espero que alguien tenga el valor suficiente para hacerlo por mí.

—¿Pretendes incitar a otros al asesinato?

—Pretendo que se haga justicia —Ágata apoyó las manos en la mesa y se incorporó un poco—. Fuimos muchos los que luchamos contra los franceses durante la Guerra de Independencia. Defendimos a este país y al Rey. Vimos como morían nuestros seres queridos mientras peleaban en su nombre y, ¿qué hace él? Traicionar todos nuestros ideales, asesinar a aquellos que derramaron su sangre para que volviera a casa. Ya va siendo hora de que otros más inteligentes y preparados tomen el poder.

José Antonio tomó aire. Todo estaba mal. Entendía a Ágata. Sabía que no había sido la misma desde que asesinaran a su hijo aquel funesto 2 de mayo de 1808, pero se equivocaba en todo.

—No está en nuestras manos decidir quién tiene el poder entre los ingenuos, Ágata. Hace años la comunidad mágica se comprometió a no intervenir en asuntos de política. No nos corresponde a nosotros juzgar las acciones del Rey.

—¿Eso piensas? Te recuerdo que tú mismo iniciaste una campaña para intervenir en una guerra que era cosa de ingenuos.

—Fue algo voluntario.

—Esto también lo es —Ágata se cruzó de brazos—. Te aseguro que ni el Ministerio de Magia ni la comunidad mágica en general han tenido nada que ver con mis acciones. He obrado por mi cuenta. Voluntariamente.

José Antonio estuvo a punto de gruñir de puro fastidio. Esa mujer sabía cómo ser totalmente insufrible.

—Claramente te has equivocado.

—Es tu opinión y la respeto —La bruja le miró fijamente a los ojos. Solía mirarle así en su juventud, justo antes de volverle loco—. Pero dime una cosa, José Antonio. ¿No te hubiera gustado ver morir a Fernando VII? Te aseguro que lo hubiera hecho como el perro que es.

No respondió. No podía hacerlo. Tampoco era necesario.

Volvió a terreno seguro

—Necesito el nombre de tus cómplices.

—Una vez más te digo que no delataré a nadie.

—En tal caso, no me queda más remedio que ordenar tu encarcelamiento hasta que llegue el momento del juicio.

—Me parece que eso es lo más razonable que has dicho en mucho tiempo.

José Antonio se levantó, recogió la vuelapluma y se dispuso a abandonar la sala de interrogatorios. Ágata le interrumpió.

—Baltasar está ahí fuera, ¿no?

No hubo necesidad de responder. Ágata conocía perfectamente a sus antiguos compañeros. Baltasar siempre estaba donde estaba José Antonio, aunque por lo general solía mantenerse en un segundo plano.

—¿Por qué no le dices que pase a saludarme?

—Nos está escuchando. Si no ha pasado es porque no quiere hacerlo.

—¡Qué maleducado! —Ágata soltó una risita maliciosa.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa?

Ella perdió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, rememorando unos tiempos que no fueron ni buenos ni malos. Simplemente fueron como fueron.

—Lamento que esté pasando esto —Dijo José Antonio con sinceridad antes de abrir la puerta.

—Yo no.

El comandante salió de la estancia y cerró tras de sí. Sabía que a Ágata ya le daba todo igual. La muerte de su hijo fue un duro varapalo y perder la oportunidad de vengarse posiblemente terminaría de hundirla. Porque sí, durante la guerra había tenido ocasión de matar a un buen número de franceses. Lo había hecho con crueldad, regodeándose en su sufrimiento al tiempo que reivindicaba el nombre de su hijo, pero no había conseguido cerrar la herida. Una herida que se reabrió con la tiranía de Fernando VII y que no podría cicatrizar en la prisión mágica.

Ágata Ferrer estaba perdida.

—Sigue tan terca como siempre —Baltasar le sacó de sus pensamientos. Aunque parecía relajado, estaba claro que aquello no fue un plato de buen gusto para él.

—Y a ti aún te asusta —José Antonio sonrió.

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces, ¿por qué no pasas y la saludas?

—No lo considero adecuado —Baltasar se irguió todo lo que pudo—. Está aquí acusada de un crimen muy grave. No ha venido de visita ni nos ha traído pastelillos de fresa.

—¿Te hubiera gustado?

Baltasar miró por encima de su hombro. Aún podía ver a través de la pared encantada. Ágata estaba tranquila y seguía siendo jodidamente guapa.

—Creo que no. Es demasiado complicada.

—Siempre lo ha sido, pero eso se acabó.

Baltasar asintió. Ignoraban qué ocurriría en el juicio y a cuánto tiempo sería condenada, pero ambos tenían clara una cosa. Ágata Ferrer no sobreviviría a Eritria.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
